


Full Advantage

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Advantage [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Chains, Collar, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme!Peter, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Swearing, Uke!Stiles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was hit with a wayward spell during a battle with a witch, he seems fine until he falls unconscious when getting into his jeep. Peter decides to take him home with him, the effects of the spell kick in when Stiles wakes up and they take full advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

"Argh!" Stiles grunted as he flew back a few feet, a spell from one of the rouge witches the pack had been hunting after the small coven had used people in Beacon Hills as ritual sacrifices so the pack had to take action.

Stiles hide behind a tree, rubbing at his chest through his red hoodie. He didn't feel any sort of side effect so maybe it was just a pretty beam of light. He glanced around the tree trunk to see how the others were doing; he was pleased to see Erica and Boyd were cheerfully beating one of the witches into the ground. Isaac and Scott were doing the same while Jackson was backing up Derek; they were getting long-range support from Allison and Lydia (who had been taught how to use guns and bow and arrows). Peter was currently holding the same witch that hit him in the chest up off the ground with one hand around her throat and claws on the other hand at the ready, it seemed like they were talking before Peter just slit her throat. Stiles found him self swallowing hard as her blood splattered on Peter's face, giving him a horror movie look, but Stiles found himself guilty thinking that the older wolf looked really attractive looking like that. He shook his head and stepped back into view, sliding his own gun back onto his thigh holster as the pack finished off the coven.

The pack did the usual check in and healing of injuries after battle ritual before everyone went their own ways, as it was a school night so there was no pack bonding night. Stiles found him self heading towards his jeep on his own as Scott was hitching a ride with his huntress mate Allison, but Stiles didn't really mind as he was feeling hotter and hotter and he really hoped that the spell that hit him wasn't something that would burn him from the inside out because that would you know, suck.

Stiles leaned against the cool metal of his jeep, breathing heavily as sweat dripped off his forehead as he found his eyes closing on their own free will. He felt his knees buckle like they couldn't hold Stiles' weight any longer, he felt strong, muscled arms go around him, but that didn't narrow anything down as all the pack (including the badass females) had strong muscled arms. He knew from the feeling he was getting was that it was a pack member and he felt safe with the person so he gave into the calling darkness and he mentally swore at the witch that had cursed him or what ever.

~~/~~

Peter looked down at the teen that was now unconscious in his arms. Peter glanced around to see the only two left in the clearing were himself and Stiles. Peter smirked as he hauled the limp form of Stiles into his arms, Stiles' head lolling against his shoulder as Peter headed towards his own, rather impressive and expensive car. He was the only one who had seen Stiles get hit in the chest with a spell, hence why Peter had gone after the witch who had sent the spell. He had her dangling off the ground and claws at the ready to slit her throat when she rasped out.

"Don't you want to know what I cursed your friend with?" She questioned and he paused, eyes narrowing.

"I would speak quickly if I were you." Peter snarled, all his instincts telling him to kill the witch and make sure the human boy was all right.

"A lust spell, when he falls unconscious and then awakens the first person he sees he will fall in lust with, but of course there has to be hidden feeling behind it. If it is failed to work out of his system, he will grow hotter and hotter until he simply blows to pieces!" The witch cackled, living up to the stereotype. Peter growled at her words, he was of course intrigued and if he had to help out then he would not be put out, but Stiles could still die so therefore the witch had to die and die she did. A quick swipe of his claws and she was dead at his feet.

So he kept a close eye on Stiles for the rest of the night and the moment he saw Stiles starting to sweat and knees buckle he was there sweeping the fallen teen into his arms. Peter laid the unconscious teen on the back seat, absently wiping the bangs off of Stiles' hot forehead before he slid into the drivers seat and sped towards where his own loft was located. When he arrived at his loft, he cradled the still unconscious teen in his arms and took the service elevator to the penthouse where the whole floor belonged to him. He breezed into his large, luxurious bedroom and set the teen on the top of the silk sheets of his King sized bed. Peter looked at the sight of the teen that was still out, but his chest moving quickly as he breathed heavily in his sleep, head turned to the side and his face was screwed up in discomfort.

Peter had to fight back the feeling to let out a whine at the sight and scent of Stiles being uncomfortable. He made his choice and hoped that Stiles stayed asleep for the time being as he unzipped the red hoodie the teen had always insisted on wearing and Peter could appreciate the reasons behind it and found it amusing almost all the time. He slid it off of Stiles torso to find a plain black shirt underneath it, which followed the hoodie on the nearby chair, soon followed by shoes, socks and jeans. Peter had to stop himself there as he absently licked his lips as he took in the surprisingly toned body of the teen clad only in his red boxers. He may not play lacrosse as much as Scott, Jackson and Isaac, but he did train with them on the field during practice and during pack training at the Hale House. He moved a few steps back from the sleeping, mostly naked teen as his eye caught the corner of a box sitting out of the bottom of his bed thus sending Peter's mind in a much more sex-filled train of thought. He headed into the attached bathroom to clean himself up, he hissed as he pulled off his blood soaked jacket and shirt as the fabric caught on his mostly healed wounds. He inspected the wounds and poked at them slightly before he nodded content as the skin finally finished knitting it self to cover the wounds leaving no scars behind. He filled the sink with water before he dunked his whole head into the sink; he came up for air and wiped his face off with a nearby towel, ruffling his hair dry quickly. He heard Stiles' breathing change as he woke up; Peter smirked slightly as he headed back towards his room to see if the word of the witch was right.

~~/~~

Peter stepped into his bedroom to find Stiles sitting on his bed, knees bent on either side of himself as he looked around the room with glazed over eyes before they stopped on the form of Peter, who was half naked and looked amazing in those damn jeans and beads of water still dropping from his hair.

"Peter?" Stiles breathed out, hands curling in the sheets that were under his mostly naked body.

"You were hit with a spell and you passed out by your jeep. I brought you here." Peter answered causally, eyeing the corner of the box once more before turning his attention to the wiggling form of Stiles.

"D-Did she tell you what it does? Why I feel so hot?" Stiles asked, the 'and horny' went unsaid, but Peter could hear it clear as day.

"She did, you have the pleasure of being hit with a lust spell, in other words if you don't have sex and lots of it you will grow hotter and hotter until you simply blow to bits." Peter said, sounding like he could care less about what he was saying.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat at Peter's words and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh." Stiles gripped the sheets in front of him tighter as he eyed Peter and he pushed his thighs together trying to hide his now forming erection.

"You look so nervous Stiles." Peter said, sauntering over to his bed where Stiles was still sitting on.

"Well you just told me that either Stiles the Forever Virgin has to get laid or be blown to smithereens." Stiles snapped, making the mistake of looking Peter in the eyes and his breath caught in his throat again, this time in a completely different way. Those damn blue eyes were seriously piercing his soul and Stiles found he didn't mind at all.

"Oh Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. You thought I brought you here to watch you be blown to pieces?" Peter sighed, lightly tracing Stiles jawline.

"You want to have sex with me?" Stiles squeaked, eyes wide and jaw dropping slightly as he shuddered at the feather light touch from the wolf.

"Repeatedly and in many different ways." Peter promised, eyes dark as he leaned closer to Stiles' face, the teen licking his lips absently.

"I'll give you so much pleasure, you'll be  _begging_ for more. You won't be able to have anyone else touch you or be inside of you without thinking of me." Peter's voice was dark as his eyes were and Stiles shivered at his words, the heat coursing through his body and his hard on keeps hardening.

"So Stiles, what do you want?" Peter tilted his head to the side, his claws growing out slightly as he gently traced the tips of his claws down Stiles exposed skin, settling on the waistband of Stiles boxers.

"Peter… F-Fuck, please just fuck me." Stiles groaned out, body arching forward towards the wolf.

"Since you asked so nicely." Peter chuckled and pushed his lips against Stiles. The teen automatically opened his mouth letting Peter take control, the wolf showed his appreciation by pulled the teen onto his lap so Stiles was straddling him, hands resting on the teens ass and squeezing as the two heavily made out. Stiles ran his fingers through Peter's damp hair kissing the wolf back for all he was worth, heated body arching against the firm body of the older man.

Peter pulled from Stiles mouth and attached his lips and human teeth to Stiles neck, leaving mark after mark down the span of Stiles throat and collarbone. The teen let his head fall to the side to give Peter more access, hands moving out of Peter's hair and running down Peter's chiseled chest feeling every dip and curve.

"Stiles." Peter whispered in the teen's ear, the box coming back to his mind.

"Mm?" Stiles asked, fingers still feeling Peter's chest playing with the older man's nipples every so often.

"What are you willing to try?" Peter questioned, his own fingers dragging down Stiles back.

"I'm open for anything… I trust you." Stiles admitted and Peter was suddenly glad that Stiles was human and couldn't hear how his heart beat faster in his chest and his breath caught at the admission. He knew that Stiles wasn't lying when he spoke those words and not even the spell could change that, it was the first time anyone in the pack had admitted that they trusted him. Peter mentally vowed he would not let that trust down, even if he had to reign in his self-control.

Peter gently laid the teen down on the back before he slid off his bed and easily tugged the box out and flipped open the lid. Stiles glanced over curious, his eyes still glazed over with heat and lust and his cheeks turned bright red at the contents of the box.

"You said you trusted me." Peter grinned wolfishly, Stiles groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

"Fine, but if I wake up with some unexplainable bruising I will have my revenge." Stiles swore and Peter just laughed and pulled out a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. Peter straddled Stiles and dangled the cuffs from his index finger as he smirked at Stiles like the wolf he was. Stiles just gave him a look before he held his wrists up to Peter who gently clipped the cuffs around the offered wrists and then to the headboard behind Stiles so the teen's arms were held above his head.

Peter laid kisses down Stiles neck, over his collarbone and left marks all along the teen's torso, pleased at the squirming from Stiles and the obvious hard on he was sporting.

"Have you ever used anything on yourself before?" Peter breathed out, interested.

"No, only my fingers." Stiles admitted truthfully and Peter grinned at the answer knowing this would be fun.

"When was the last time you fingered yourself?" Peter asked needing to know how much preparation his lover would need.

"T-This morning in the shower." Stiles answered and Peter nodded pleased that he could forgo some of the usual preparations.

"It's much more pleasurable to use toys if your on your own, but with a partner it becomes, amazing." Peter nipped at Stiles earlobe teasingly pleased as Stiles shivered under his touch and his words.

"Let's try this first." Peter reached into the box and pulled out an egg shaped vibrator that had a cord running from the end of it to a remote, Stiles looked at the vibrator and nodded his consent.

Peter smiled and leaned down to Stiles chest and gave his right nipple a lick, hearing Stiles gasp slightly above him and Peter swirled his tongue around the nipple turning it into a harden nub before he pressed the vibrator against the perk nipple and he set the toy on low. Stiles felt the effects right away and gasped wiggling at the buzz on his right nipple, Peters free hand came up and coaxed Stiles left nipple into a nub before he pinched it between his thumb and index fingernails watching as Stiles' back arched up into the vibrator and Peter's fingers.

"You like this don't you Stiles?" Peter purred and Stiles nodded his head, eyes glazed over with lust still. Peter moved the vibrator over to the left nipple and held it there for a while absently pinching and gently twisting the teen's right nipple as his mind was on what he was going to do next.

Peter moved the vibrator down the middle of Stiles chest and slowly ran the buzzing toy up and down Stiles clothed cock watching as the fabric of the teen's boxers rose up even more, he watched amused as Stiles started to buck up towards the vibrator as his breathing hitched every so often. Peter knew the signs and pulled back the vibrator and yanked off the last piece of fabric on Stiles body and pressed the vibrator against the head of Stiles cock and turned it up to medium. He was right and moments later Stiles let out a cry as he came, his body shaking and cock going limp for a moment while Stiles caught his breath. Peter watched amused as the spell kicked in and Stiles was hard within moments again.

"Wha?" Stiles gasped, feeling the heat building up again.

"The spell is going to keep you hard and wanting until you come enough, don't worry Stiles. I'll pleasure you for as long as it takes." Peter promised and turned off the vibrator dropping it off the other side of the bed.

"Don't say that!" Stiles groaned pushing his face into his arm, arms sagging in the cuffs.

Peter leaned up and unlocked the handcuffs to Stiles surprise, but it didn't last as he saw the next item Peter pulled out of the box. It was a black leather collar with a chain attached to it.

"Seriously?" He asked, but didn't resist as Peter clipped the collar around his neck loosely and clipped the chain to the headboard.

"You paint such a pretty picture for me Stiles." Peter trailed his fingers down Stiles cheek and laughed at the blush on Stiles face. He reached down and pulled out a larger vibrator, the same model of the one before with the attached remote and ran the toy down Stiles stomach and cock, using the teen's own cum to lube the toy up. Stiles swallowed loudly as he watched and spread his legs to the side to allow Peter to settle there. Peter kissed Stiles chin before he pushed the front of the vibrator into Stiles hole, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the teen before he wiggled his hips. While Stiles hips wiggled Peter took a chance to push the rest of the vibrator in and listened to the gasps of pain coming from Stiles lips before they faded away.

Peter smirked and turned the vibrator to low and watched amused and turned on as Stiles gasped and his hips started to shake of their own free will. His legs were starting to shake as well and Peter could see the strain on Stiles for keeping them spread. Peter gripped Stiles right leg and wrapped it around his waist, keeping it in place with his hand while his free hand pushed down Stiles other leg and moved the level to medium earning a loud breathy gasp and a jerk of Stiles hips.

"You like that don't you Stiles?" Peter purred looking at the jerking of Stiles hips and the look on Stiles face.

"Ngh." Stiles bit his lower lip and Peter frowned, he didn't like being ignored so he turned it to the highest level and watched as Stiles groaned and gasped in surprise as his hips jerked about and hard cock slapped against his stomach with every move. Peter dropped Stiles legs back onto the bed and grabbed the chain off of the headboard and Stiles let out a short yelp as Peter yanked the chain towards him. Stiles blushed at the new position, the vibrator still inside of him but now he was draped across Peter's lap.

"I don't like being ignored Stiles." Peter said simply and Stiles opened his mouth to reply when a stinging pain emitted from his ass cheeks and he realized that Peter was spanking him!

"Every time you ignore me Stiles I'll have to punish you in a way." Peter explained simply as he brought his hand down against, watched as a red hand shape appearing on the teen's pale ass. He liked seeing his handprint on Stiles ass cheeks and brought his hand down again and heard a groan from Stiles lips as his hips jerked against the thigh he was draped over.

"Hmm, you seem to be liking this Stiles, is that true?" Peter asked amused.

"Ah, yes." Stiles breathed out, wiggling in place.

"Naughty boy." Peter grinned and brought his hand down harder watching Stiles reaction of groaning and basically every time Peter slapped his ass Stiles' hips thrusted against his thigh.

Peter pulled on the chain connected to Stiles collar bringing the teen onto his hands and knees, cock bouncing slightly as he moved.

"You're going to come just from the vibrator inside of you and me spanking you, doesn't that sound fun?" Peter whispered in Stiles ear watching the teen shudder.

Peter moved to the side of Stiles and brought his hand down again, he repeated this a few more times, both of Stiles ass cheeks had red prints of his hand and it made Peter feel smug. With a final smack he listened as Stiles cried out as he came, his cum covering his chest and neck before his arms gave out and he fell onto the bed heavily breathing.

"That was beautiful Stiles." Peter kissed down Stiles shoulder blades.

"Mmm? Yeah?" Stiles looked at him the best he could.

"Yeah." Peter confirmed and yanked on the chain, Stiles heaved himself up onto his knees and blinked at Peter as his cock came back to life just as hard as before.

Peter using the chain as an advantage pulled Stiles towards him and their lips mashed against each other, Peter devoured Stiles mouth and pulled the vibrator out of the teen earning a whine.

"Don't worry, the best is yet to come." Peter promised and Stiles eyes darted to the half tent in Peter's jeans (the werewolf has very impressive self control).

"Ah, not yet." Peter shook his head and Stiles looked disappointed before he blushed when Peter pulled out a dildo, it was rather on the large side, but Peter just chuckled at the look on Stiles face.

"I know it's a bit on the small side, but it will be perfect to stretch you out enough for me."

Stiles let out a squeak, small side? He was not going to be able to walk tomorrow that he knew. He was brought out of his thoughts when the head of the dildo was pressed against his lips, he glanced at Peter before he opened his lips and allowed the dildo to enter his mouth. He started to bob his head along the toy, tongue moving up and down the sides of it making sure he got it as slick as possible since Peter didn't seem to like using lube.

"Have you ever given a blowjob Stiles?" Peter asked as he watched the teen work his mouth around the toy, he pulled it back enough for the teen to answer.

"No, just a lot of internet searches and porn." He blushed, looking at Peter embarrassed.

"Hmm." Peter hummed and pulled the wet dildo away from Stiles mouth and pushed the teen onto his back. He watched amused as Stiles automatically spread his legs apart for him and with one hand he attached the chain back to the headboard.

"Such a good boy." Peter whispered as he placed the head of the toy at Stiles entrance, Stiles body shivered at the feeling and Peter's words and the teen's hole twitched. Peter smirked and pushed the head of the toy into his lover and waited patiently as Stiles let out a loud groan at the feeling, fingers gripping the bed sheets. Peter pushed the dildo half way into the teen and waited, this time nipping at Stiles chest and neck, free hand rubbing circles on Stiles hipbone.

He heard Stiles breathing even out and with a flick of his wrist; the dildo entered the teen completely. Stiles gasped and squeezed his eyes shut at being full and stretched, nothing like he had ever felt before.

"I see you like this Stiles." Peter commented as he pulled the dildo out before pushing it back in earning gasps from the teen.

"Ahhh, y-yes!' Stiles stammered out and arched his back as the head of the toy brushed against his prostate.

"Found it, don't worry I'll be sure to come back to that." Peter said smugly as he sped up the movement of the dildo, making sure to only just brush against Stiles prostate, minutes passed by like this and Stiles was starting to thrust down on the dildo needing more.

Peter smirked and pushed a button on the base of the toy and watched as Stiles out a yelp as the toy started to buzz intensely inside of him, sending him over the edge and he came hard on his chest, the newest cum mingling with the other already there.

Peter pulled the dildo out completely, chuckling at the whine that escaped Stiles lips absently having been used to the toy inside of him and Stiles cock had become hard once more.

"Oh Stiles there is so much more I can do to you with these toys that would have you in a quivering mess below me." Peter cooed as he placed his hand on Stiles cheek.

"More?" Stiles licked his lips interested, the heat was starting to die down but he needed more.

"I have a feeling you would like double penetration, do you know what that is Stiles?" Peter absently stroked the toy in his hand, Stiles eyes trained on the movement; he didn't wait for an answer and kept speaking.

"You would have two of these or two cocks inside of you, stretching you out so much. Or perhaps tying you up and leaving you here for a while with a cock ring on and two vibrators inside of you, I bet you would be begging for me to fuck you when I came back. Maybe before you leave in the morning I'll fill you with cum and put a plug in you and a cock ring around your cock. Make you spend the whole day away from me till your hard and needy, completely ready for me to take the moment you walk through the door." Peter mused as he dropped the dildo off to join the other used toys and listened to Stiles whimpers and his cock twitched at his words and the mental images that came with them.

"But I think that is for another night don't you? I've waited long enough." Peter stepped off the bed and easily stripped off his jeans and boxers, his own proud length springing up into the night air and Stiles stared, it was bigger than the dildo that as for sure and it was erect as erect could be. He felt a heat curling in his groin and he found himself wanting that inside of him, right now.

Peter pulled out a small bottle of lube and watched Stiles as he stroked himself, slicking himself up with the lube, making sure to cover every inch.

"Do you remember what I said at the start of this Stiles?" Peter asked as he got back onto the bed and loomed over Stiles who breathed out his reply of yes.

"I said I would have you  _begging_ for more. If you want this, beg for it." Peter's eyes flashed blue as he dragged the head of his cock along Stiles stomach, forming a line in the white liquid.

"P-Peter,  _please_ , you've made me cum so much already, but I want to, no I need to cum with your huge cock deep inside of me, fucking me until I can't take anymore. Fill me with your cum, I need you Peter, I need you so bad." Stiles swallowed hard, trying to remember what he had found out about dirt talk on the Internet. From the lust filling Peter's eyes and twitching of his cock Stiles guessed he did it right?

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are going to feel my cock up your ass for days after, you would like that right my little slut?" Peter purred and gripped Stiles hips tightly, eyes flashing blue once more.

"Fuck yes." Stiles nodded his head, his mind swirling at everything that was happening, but all he knew for sure was that he needed Peter  _now._

Without another word Peter pushed his cock inside Stiles in a swift movement and groaned as the tight heat engulfed his whole length and Stiles clawed at his broad shoulders, shouts and groans spilling from his lips and Peter noticed that Stiles had come the moment he entered the teen and it took more time than before, but his cock sprung back to life and if Peter had to guess, the lust spell was going to end soon.

Peter braced his forearms on either side of Stiles head and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, Stiles gasped out as Peter's cock hit his prostate straight on and dug his fingers into Peter's shoulders, Peter kept his position and started to piston his hips forwards towards the teen, trapping Stiles leaking hard on between their stomachs. Stiles arched his back, moaning lewdly as his legs hooked around Peter's strong calves and slowly started to push his hips towards Peter.

Peter buried his face in Stiles neck, focusing on increasing his pace making sure to hit that spot just right to send Stiles into a moaning mess.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, ahh harder, please!" Stiles begged, black spots appearing in his vision as Peter fucked him roughly (but never with the intent to harm him).

Peter groaned at hearing his name spill from Stiles swollen lips before he captured them with his own, hands gripping Stiles thighs unwrapping Stiles legs from his own before he pushed them to the side, spreading him wider so he could penetrate Stiles deeper and harder.

Stiles let out a scream of the werewolf's name, body arching and shaking as he came hard covering both their chests with his come and the heat finally subsided. A few more thrusts from Peter and Stiles running his fingers through the wolf's hair whispering the older man's name Peter groaned lowly and came within the teen. Peter rolled his hips a few times before he pulled out of Stiles gently and grabbed a towel from his side table and spent a few minutes tenderly wiping down both himself and his half conscious lover.

He tossed the soiled towel off the bed and blinked when Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his lips and curled up on his toned chest, tangling their legs together.

"Thank you Peter." Stiles said meaning it, he had been terrified at first at having sex with PETER of all people and it only increased when he realized he would explode if he didn't have sex and then out came the toys, of course he had done his research (he was a teenaged boy after all) and he knew they could be used wrong or roughly, but Peter surprising the hell out of him treated him gently and even when he was rough he cared about him.

"You know… What you were describing before, give me a week or so and we may be able to try some of those." Stiles winked at the older man before he closed his eyes and snuggled up to Peter and fell into a deep sleep almost right away feeling safe.

Peter blinked at the teen sleeping on his chest and wrapped an arm around Stiles pulling him closer. Peter nuzzled the teen's short hair and inhaled the scent that was all Stiles and he smirked being able to clearly smell his own scent all over the boy now as well.

"A week huh?" Peter chuckled fondly and curled around the teen in a wolf like way and fell asleep inhaling Stiles scent and with the knowledge that Stiles wasn't going to leave him, that he did trust him and he couldn't wait to look into this more in depth.

Oh and seeing Scott and Derek's faces when they show up at the next pack meeting smelling like sex and each other was just an added bonus.


End file.
